Super Baxter Official:Rules
Welcome to Whether you just joined, or are a seasoned user, please read over and follow these rules. NOTICE This wiki is for all ages, however most of the wiki content is close to the adults more than just the children. Although this wiki is still for all ages. Good Rules that other wikis don't want you to do *You can snap a pic of yourself, from your cell phone, computer or any device you have. *Yes, you are allowed to create you're own fanfiction, but use this This Link right here, right now. *Yes, you may upload you're content here. It doesn't matter if it's blurry or not ^^ We still accept your pics here. We all good! We're not strict. *Yes, add your character in here too if you like them to be in Super Baxter ^^ It's free! :D *You can totally even do topics with anything in them :D but please don't harrass Super Baxter >:O or any or my fireball studios-related content. General Rules *No bulling or harassing users. *Don't leave threats and rude messages on message walls. *No editing another user's page. *No swearing or cursing in the comments or forums. *No stock puppet accounts. *Do not mention any Death Battle related wikis or topics. *Do not add in 3rd Party stuff without asking permission. *Do not Tamper with the pages! If i have too. The Baxter page has been protected for me only to edit. The JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Rule *No JoJo's Bizarre Adventure related content are allowed! If me or anyother admin sees this! We will delete and infinitly ban your account. I mean i like the anime, but stop with the Memes! They're never funny to begin with anyway! Editing Rules *All articles must be in English. Please visit the main page if you want to find a Wiki site in your language. **Please also use a spell checker to ensure you spell a word right. *Don't write in all lower or upper case, or omit periods and commas from sentences. *Don't remove sections from pages, unless it's spam. *Don't spam just a single word on a page. (Ex: The Jotaro Kujo - Stardust Crusaders had the Ora Ora Ora all over it.) *When creating a new article, don't leave it blank. Just write a short description and add this stub template: Image Rules *DONT TAKE A PIC OF YOURSELF NUDE! I MEAN, WITH ALL YOUR CLOTHES OFF!!! DON'T DO THAT! THAT IS A PERMANENT BAN! We are okay with you only if you are wearing Clothing to cover up the parts that should never be shown at all. *Do not take any photos that considered to have some hate speech. For Example, A race or ethnicity, A religious group, A gender or orientation, and People with disability or disease. Don't post or rant those pics with horrible memes. Keep the images clean Chat Rules As far as the chat room goes, please keep your language civil. Don't type in all caps (in a bad way), or continually swear like "YOU SON OF A BITCH CUNT FUCK YOU!". Keep the chat clean for everyone to use. See Also *Blocking policy